


fate.

by hufflepuhffle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuhffle/pseuds/hufflepuhffle





	fate.

"fate will bring us back together," were the first words to come out of sehun's mouth after being told that luhan was leaving.

luhan just wants to scoff. or sob. but he just stares at the boy sitting in front of him, asking sehun to continue without words.

"we won't end like this. when things get better, when the time is right, we'll come back together. right, lu?" he finishes, staring back with pleading eyes.

luhan doesn't know how to reply. he wonders if the younger boy actually believes that. if he could be so naive. if he really thinks that fate works as a god in the sky, playing us all like a game of chess. he wants to know who has taught him that, who has deceived him in such a way.

he wants to yell that this fate he believes in is a fraud and that only we, ourselves can bring us together again. but it would break sehun's heart. it would break his own heart even more.

so instead, he just softly smiles. but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

_"isn't it such a tragic thing. when you can see it so clearly but the other person doesn't." - rupi kaur_


End file.
